Anything you can do I can do Better
by mrs.johncenaforever
Summary: The only way to win in love is to stop playing it like it's a competition. Draco Malfoy/OC


I was going to sit on the stool to find out what house I was going to be in. But no one was paying any attention to me because the blond boy that went before me, the hat didn't even touch his head and it yells Slytherin. I decide I was going to beat him. As Professor McGonagall pick up the hat, I stare it down with the coldest, evilest, bitchest stare I could. "Slytherin," it yell right there. I stood up and walk to the cheering table with a smirk on my face.

'Good, just as plan and I beat that blond boy it didn't even have to be raised above my head,' I thought as a boy with bad teeth came up to me and kiss my hand.

"I am Marcus Flint and you must be the Slytherin princess," he smiles at me.

"Yes I am, now be a good boy and spread that around and my names Abigail Walsh," I smirk at him.

"Yes princess," he kisses my hand again and ran off to do as he was told. I sat down across of the blond boy. He was glaring at me. I ignore it at first and put food on my plate. I look up and saw him still glaring at me.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," I hiss at him.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. What's your name," he asks.

"My names Abigail Walsh and I don't really care what your name is," I told him coldly.

"Ice queen," he hisses.

"Don't forget the Slytherin princess," I smirk.

"What are you talking about? I'm the Slytherin prince I decide who's the Slytherin princess is going to be. Maybe if you're nice to me I'll let you be princess for a day." he smirks at me.

"You're only sour because I stole your thunder, well you'll get use to it," I shook my head laughing.

"We'll see," he frown.

"Yes we will," I look in his eyes and almost getting lost in them. I quickly shook my head. 'You can't have distractions Abby, if you want to reach your goal,' I thought scolding myself.

Over the years, I follow through with my threat of I beat him at everything. He always came in second place. I was Snape's favorite student; I was the Slytherin seeker while he was second string, era, era. Malfoy slept with a Cho a popular girl who normally doesn't touch Slytherins the other day. So at the moment I was putting on my clothes with a naked Oliver Wood in bed watching me with a smirk. 'And his more popular then Chang,' I thought quite proud of myself.

"You don't have to be in such a rush," Woods crawl across the bed to where I was.

"And get detention for being late no thanks," I button up my shirt.

"I'm a prefect I can get you out of trouble," he tries to take my skirt off. I slap his hand away and cup his face.

"The Gryffindor Quidditch God getting the Slytherin Princess out of trouble it would be bad for our reputations," I kiss him softly.

"You know what else you are," he smiles.

"What," I ask curious.

"The Hogwarts Sex Goddess," he grabs my ass.

"I know but I still have to go," I grab my broom. I climb out the window and sat on my broom. "Maybe we can do this again," I wink and fly away to my dorm. I change into a fresh pair of clothes and grab my bag. I went to the common room to see Draco and his friend lounging around. "What class do we have right now," I ask confuse as to why they were just sitting there.

"Free period," Flint told me. I scream out of frustration letting myself fall on an empty arm chair.

"So Walsh, you didn't come back to the dorm last night what were you doing," Pansy asks.

"What you think," I ask.

"Who's the guy," she smirks.

"Woods," I lean back in my chair.

"No ways I heard he's really talented and he doesn't fuck Slytherins," Pansy narrows her eyes at me.

"Well, he did last night," I shrug.

"Merlin you're lucky, can you tell him about me," Pansy gasp.

"Sure when I'm done with him," I smirk.

"You're disgusting," Malfoy snaps.

"And your telling me this please your worst," I stood up.

"You're a little slut," he got up and in my face.

"I'm a slut that rich coming from the man whore," I yell at him.

"Stop it already, we got go, don't want be late for Snape's class do we," Blaise step in between us.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be late I am Snape's favorite student," I kiss Blaise's cheek and grab my bag. "Come on that's go to class," I told them.

I was walking down to the Great Hall, when someone pulls me into a dark empty classroom. I push the person off of me and on the floor. "What the fuck Malfoy," I snap.

"You just have to beat me at everything don't you," he sneer, getting off the floor.

"What are you talking about Malfoy," I ask innocently.

"I sleep with Cho a popular girl, so you sleep with Oliver a more popular boy," he got in my face for the second time today.

"Yeah, sure, Malfoy I slept with Woods because you slept with Chang," I laugh leaning against the teacher's desk.

"There only one way to solve this problem with me and you," he smirk.

"What," I ask.

"You being my girlfriend," he orders, grabbing me by my waist and pull me towards him. My smirk drop, I started to get nervous.

"I can't date you," I hiss.

"Why not I'm not good enough for you," he snaps.

"No it's not like that," I push him away and sat on the teacher's desk.

"Then why," he lean on the teacher's desk with his hand on either side of me.

"If I go out with you who will I beat in everything," I ask.

"You can make Pot head's life hell. Everyone but Slytherin thinks he's the best," he answer. I thought about it and he was right. Everyone thought Potter was the greatest but they need to remember that I was.

"Okay I..." I said but I was cutting off by Draco kissing me, a bolt of electricity ran through me. I pull away.

"If we are going to make this work, don't ever cut me off again," I told him.

"Sure," he smirks. I pull him back into a mind blowing kiss.

A few hours pass before we decide to go back to the common room. "So what's has Potter been doing lately," I ask.

"He working on get the quidditch cup and win MIP," Draco told me. I nod my head, thinking about how I was going to steal that from him. "It's in two weeks," he looks at me unsure.

"I know that it give me a lot of time to mess with his mind and practice for quidditch," I smirk.

I was looking for the snitch in the match for the quidditch cup against Grffindor. I saw the snitch and fly as fast as I could towards it, I could feel Potter right behind me. I stretch my arm out as far as I could. I was so close I could feel the wind from the snitch's wings on my fingers. I grab it and all of a sudden I felt the back of my broom break off, making me fall fast to the ground. I held onto the snitch close to my chest. I pull my wand out of my pocket with my other hand. I said a spell so I wouldn't hit the ground so hard that I would die. I groan when I hit the ground, Madam Pomfrey ran over to look me over. I look around and saw that everyone was staring at me. I put on one of my famous smirk and throw my hand with the snitch in the air. "Slytherin won the championship," Lee groan. Madam Pomfrey shove something in my mouth, I swallow it groaning. I stood up slowly as everything came out of the stands and fill into the quidditch field.

"Good job babe," Draco gave me a soft kiss.

"Thanks second stringer," I smirk.

"Don't push bottoms sweetie," Draco kiss my neck.

"Wait my work is almost done," I push him off of me. "Flints when are you going to announcing the MVP," I ask.

"As soon as Lee gets down here with the microphone," he told me.

"Okay," I turn around and jump a little when I saw Potter giving me a death glare.

"What is your problem," he snaps.

"Problem, I have no problems. I just won the quidditch cup and MVP," I smile innocently. "Lee you're here," I push Potter out of the way.

"Wait," Potter grab my arm and turn me around to face him. "I'm talking about your problem with me," he snaps.

"What are you talking about," I ask innocently.

"You're taking everything that I am away from me. I mean all of a sudden you're nice to everyone, your Hagrid's favorite student, and saving people and animals," he yells.

"So who's going to be MVP," Lee asks Flints. I turn my attention to them.

"Well this is a very hard…" Flint went off on a speech.

'Damn it you troll, no one wants a speech,' I thought annoy. I turn my attention back to Potter. "Look Potter doesn't be so cocky just because I decide to be a better person doesn't mean it has something to do with you. If you have to come over here and put you're lost of lime light on me, then you're more of a Slytherin then I thought," I growl at him.

"Abigail Walsh is our MVP," Flint finally said.

"That's me," I shot a smirk at Potter before walking to the middle of the field. I grab my trophy.

"How does it feel Walsh to have just won the MVP," Lee asks.

"It feels great but I really have to thank everyone sitting in the seats because if it wasn't for the cheers I wouldn't get pumped up to do my thing," I said sweetly. Everyone cheer for me even the Gryffindor. "In saying that I want to celebrate this achievement with everyone, there will be a party in an hour right here and you're all invited," I said making the crowd cheer louder. I walk off the field into my dorm. I pull on a dark blue tube top with a light blue ribbon wrap around the top of my breast and another around my waist. I shove on black shorts, black flats, and my black lace fingerless gloves. I gave my hair big curls and put on blue dangling earrings. I brush some blush over my cheeks, paint my lips red, and gave myself blue smokey eyes.

I went back down to the common room and saw Draco standing there. "Waiting for some lucky girl," I ask.

"Yeah she very lucky," he wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"Come one we need to set up a few things," I drag him out of the quidditch pitch. We finish setting everything up for the party using magic.

"How is it going beating Potter in everything," Draco asks.

"Hard then I thought there always someone to help, something to do, somewhere to be it's a lot of work," I groan. He pulls me into a passionate kiss. I pull away and look in his eyes. "Draco do you think we have more in common then lust and hatred for Potter, I mean something deeper," I ask.

"Abigail I have like you ever since first year there nothing more I love more than having you as my girlfriend," he held my hands in his.

"You're so sweet Mr. Malfoy," I gave him a peck on the lips*.

"Yeah don't get use to it," he hisses.

"Don't worry I wasn't going to," I laugh. Everyone starts coming in.

Lee ran over to us. "Walsh can I be the DJ," he ask.

"Sure Lee just kick the dude off. I rather have you anyways," I shrug.

"Thanks," he ran to the DJ booth.

"It hurts being that nice," I groan leaning on Draco. He laughs at me.

"Let's get this party started," Lee yells. Everyone cheer loudly. "Can I get our beautiful MVP and her date to the dance floor for the first dance," Lee asks. Draco and I walk to the dance floor and the song this is us by Keyshia Cole. I wrap my arm around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me tight to his body.

"This song reminds me of us," Draco whispers to me, making chills go down my spine.

"I love you Draco Malfoy," I snuggle into his chest.

"I love too Abigail Walsh," he held me tighter. I smile, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside knowing Draco and I we're a serious thing and not just some meaningless fling.


End file.
